Does True Love Really Work?
by EbonyCircles
Summary: At the end of seventh year Lily takes some time off in America to vist her aunt. And what is supposed to be a quick visit turns into a new life, things get a little hectic. When Lily get a visit from an old classmate it turns her now perfect world upsi
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- New Beginning**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters nor the world in which they live however the plot is the product of my imagiation.**

* * *

The train chugged silently towards platform 9 and 3/4's, passing green fields filled with the promises of summer. Lily knew the place so well she had been coming home to this view since she was eleven years old, when she began her schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This time however there would be no returning ride the fallowing September. It was the end of her seventh year. She was leaving for good it saddened her. The thought that she must now go off into the world by her self to make her life into whatever she wanted. She really didn't know what to do with her life. She of course had been given the talk on what to do after school, but Lily didn't really want to become a healer or auror or really anything else to do with magic. Magic was just one of those things that it seemed to have lived its life out in her life. At least not right now. She loved magic and it would always be a part of her. But it was time to find something new. Hopefully that something would lie in New York.

Maybe it was the fact that she had dated James for the better part of two years. That she was hesitant about leaving, but it would only be for a few months. She would miss seeing him, but she had the feeling that he'd be around. Lily had planed on going over to America to visit some friends over the summer. Seeing her Aunt Sophie who lived in New York she had invited Lily for a graduation present. Lily who had been gazing out of the window lost in the country side and her thoughts suddenly realized that all of her friends had left the compartment. The only person left was James. He was staring at her through his glasses with his jet black hair falling into his eyes.

"What," Lily asked smiling; it made her feel awkward to have him staring at her as well as a bit uncomfortable.

"Nothing," He replied holding up his hands, "I was just admiring my girlfriend."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Lily stared at him for a moment before returning to her thoughts. He was hiding something she could feel it. Though she had learned through all of her years of dealing with James if he didn't want to let it out you might as well give up, because he would never divulge the secret.

"James where did ever body go," Lily asked changing the subject staring around at the empty compartment.

"They all left to see some last minute friends and gather up their things," He replied running his fingers through his hair.

He's nervous Lily though to herself, "James are you okay?"

He looked up at her again before speaking what ever he was going to say he seemed to be thinking it over so that it would be perfect. "Lily I was just thinking that after we leave this train would-"

But James never did finish that statement for at that moment Sirius Black ran through the door he was out of breathe as if he had just ran a marathon. He stopped and took a deep breathe before speaking.

"Come everyone's leaving," Sirius said grabbing his trunk and running back out of the compartment door he had burst through almost seconds ago.

"Well I guess we better go too," Lily added picking up her trunk and dragging it out and off the train.

The platform was total chaos. Students and their parents covered every square inch. Younger students called out wishing her good luck or saying they would miss her next year, promising to write and hoping that she would come and visit them at Hogwarts sometime. Lily pushed through parents and students on the platform they all seemed to be blocking the way to get to the invisible barrier that separated the magic world from the real one. Lily was about to walk across it to see her parents when she felt some one tap her shoulder. Turning around it was James.

"James what is it?" Lily asked she as in a hurry wanting to go and see her parents. But moreover just to leave the chaos that was the platform.

"Lily would you marry me," He blurted out. Lily just stood there frozen to the spot. This can't be happening she did the only thing that she thought she could do.

"James I've gotta go, see over the summer," Lily replied turning back to the barrier walking through it. Once on the other side she paused. Glancing over her shoulder staring at the wall dividing platform nine and ten waiting to see if he would come after her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lily rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She laid there thinking over what had just gone on in her head. So it had all been a dream a weird one but still a dream. But it wasn't that really did happen, three years ago. Lily hadn't even thought about James in those years. Well if she wanted to be truthful to herself she had but she didn't want to remember that either. That day on the platform had been the last time Lily had really thought about magic. It had been left with James just beyond the barrier.

She now lived in America, New York to be exact. She had moved here shortly after her summer visit to her Aunt Sophie's. For the last two years had co-owned a club with her friend Whitney. Business was finally picking up and it was something that Lily enjoyed doing. Whitney usually handled all the music and entertainment and Lily was the resident bar tender.

"Lily come on get a grip on things," she muttered to herself pushing the sheets aside and getting up out of bed. She was still half asleep when she stepped into the shower. Letting the cold water wash over her skin taking the dreams from her mind. She had not even talked to her friends since that day on the train. She missed them from time to time but never tried to reconnect. It would raise to many weird questions especially on the subject of James. Changing into a fresh t-shirt and jeans and pulling her auburn curls into a pony tail. As she walked out the door grabbing a bagel for breakfast and her bag which sat by the door.

Walking to work was easy. It was three blocks away from where she lived. Lily enjoyed the walk every day hearing the music on the street and a plus there was always something going on in the streets of New York. She and her friend Whitney owned a club called Angel's. Walking down the steps Lily saw Whitney was already in behind the bar sorting out the night's music.

Looking up from where she was behind the bar, "Hey Lil you look awful. Rough night? Did the club give you trouble?" Whitney unlike Lily dated often. She went out on one date at least once a week leaving the club for Lily to run. It didn't bother her much some of their other friends would come and help out when ever Whit had a date.

"No, just a really weird dream," Lily replied crossing the room.

"Are you going to tell me what about or do I have to beat it out of you," Whitney asked in fun looking up at her friend.

"I had a dream except I really don't know if you could call it a dream cause it really did happen," Lily started to explain dropping onto a stool at the bar, "but it was when my old boyfriend proposed."

"Ah I see the problem," Whitney said coming around the bar to take a seat by her friend leaning her head on her hand, "feeling guilty about telling him no?"

"I really didn't tell him anything," Lily started to explain, "I don't know that's just it I thought I was over him. But now I'm just not so sure any more."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Lily. That's an awful thing to do to anyone."

"Oh thanks for the help," Lily said exasperatedly leaning back in her chair.

"Lily I can't tell you how to make you happy about all this except to give him a call," Whitney said getting up and walking back around the bar.

"It's not that easy," Lily said smiling.

"Oh like he doesn't have a phone."

"As a matter of fact he doesn't."

"No way," Whitney said in total surprise, "okay Lily spill. Why doesn't this man have a phone?"

"Well," Lily hadn't told her friend about the fact that she was a witch. Much less that she had spent the seven years before they had met at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. And the last two years of that dating possibly a perfect man, "do you believe in magic?"

"Yeah I guess," Whitney said with a shrug.

"Well he doesn't have a phone because he's a wizard."

Reaching up and feeling her friends forehead, "Lily did you bump your head?"

"I'm serious." Lily replied swatting her friend's hand away.

With that Lily dived into the fact that she was a witch and the past ten years of her life. After Lily finished Whitney just stood there, "Whoa Lily that's some heavy stuff."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"That's all I can think of," Whitney said taking a step back, "I mean whoa I thought I had it bad with my last break up but man that is horrible. Are you sure that you wanna work the bar tonight?"

"Yeah it'll take my mind off thing."


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2- Old Friends

Disclaimer- None of it's mine well that is except for the plot

* * *

Lily blew a strand of her hair out of her face having no free hands to push it back. She had been busy ever since the club opened pouring drinks. Music was blaring from the speakers. People were dancing. And of course every now and then they needed a drink. Moving from one person to another along the bar mixing each drink to the person's specifications. Finally she reached one corner of the bar and looked up at the man standing there. He was dressed all in black, with black unruly hair, and black sunglasses. Walking over and asking, "What'll it be?" 

"Butterbeer," he replied simply.

Lily stood there a bit shocked was she hearing right. Did he just ask for butterbeer? She hadn't had that in years, "We don't serve that here sir. I'm afraid you'll have to go some where else to get that."

"Lily is that any way to treat a friend," He asked simply.

"How can I know if you a friend if I can't even see who you are?"

Removing his sunglasses, "So you can't even see it's me-"

"Sirius," Lily screamed reaching over the bar and giving him a hug, "God it's been ages."

"I'm glad to see you too Lily," He replied hugging her back, "When do you get off work I'll take you out to get some dinner or breakfast as it may be. We'll catch up."

"Not till mid-night," Lily said exasperatedly. Just then Whitney came out from the back. Tapping her friend on the shoulder she whispered, "Go Lil, I'll take over."

Turning to around to face her friend and smiling, "Thanks Whit."

"Any time."

Turning back to Sirius, "Let me get my coat."

Sirius starched out in his chair, "So who would have thought that Lily Evans head girl top of her class would ever leave the magical world. And those in it," he added as an after thought.

"I really didn't leave," Lily replied searching for words to continue, "I just am taking an extended leave of absence," pausing for a moment then adding, "And who would've thought that Sirius Black would ever be getting married?"

Sirius smirked at this comment. That was Lily for you. Always quick with words and just as soon turn them against you, "Well you didn't write."

"Neither did you," Lily shot back.

"Ooo Lily I'm hurt," he replied in fun, "Okay as much as I'd love to continue this fight," Sirius said with a smile, "I have real business here."

"Yes and what is that?"

"I am here at Ana's request, and I repeat you are cordially invited to the graduation of Auror training of Mr. James Potter," He finished with a flourish.

"And here I thought you came to see me," Lily replied in mock disappointment.

"Yeah well that's the perk of not sending an owl. But we've really missed you Lils all of us," Sirius said being serious for the first time that night.

Lily just sat there she really didn't know how to respond. It would be great to see all her friends again. But to have to deal with the whole James situation was frightening to her. Sensing that Lily wasn't comfortable with what he had just asked Sirius added, "Listen Lily none of us, and when I say none I mean absolutely no one knows. No one knows what James told you or asked three years ago. Ana's speculated that it has something to do with why you left. But you don't have to come. But I am begging you please come back if not for James or me then at least for Ana and Nichole. You don't have to see James if you don't want too but they really miss you. I've missed you."

Wiping a stray tear away and taking a deep breath, "Sirius I dunno if I can handle this. Not now anyway. I just. I really miss Ana and Nichole, but to bring back all that-," Lily broke off not knowing what to say.

"Lily, I can't make you do anything I never could but-"

"I'll come," Lily said cutting him off. Lily would have to face James again some time. And truth be told she missed Ana and Nichole. It would be great to use her magic again. She hadn't in such a long time that she wasn't sure that she remembered how.

"Lily if you don't mind me asking one more question of you. I'd like to know why exactly why you left."

Taking a deep breath again before answering, "Well I was scared of commitment. I wanted to be free and I couldn't find that there."

Interrupting Lily, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up scared of what commitment exactly?"

"Scared of James I guess. He asked me to marry him and I as much as I loved him I couldn't take it. At least not yet I was young. I wanted things to be interesting to have an adventure before I married and settled down."

Sirius just sat there. On the one hand he had suspected that this was what had happened all along, but to finally here it. And find out why for three years he hadn't heard from possibly one of his best friends was just startling. He had never known Lily to run from anything in her life. But this he could see, "Lily no one would be ready at eighteen. You really can't blame yourself."

"But I do I just have to think what if I hadn't run away. What would life be like?"

"Well maybe you deserve to give James a reason for your answer? And maybe to find a piece of mind for yourself?"

"Enough with the guilt trip I've already said I would come didn't I," Lily answered wiping a few more tears away.

"Yeah I'll pick you up tomorrow. Ana was smart and made me take muggle transportation. Flying in and airplane," Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Okay see you tomorrow," Lily finished getting up and pulling out of her bag a piece of paper scribbling her address down and handing it to him.

Lily flopped down on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a long flight, but then again it was always had been. She had met Ana at the airport and then came here. Ana was just like Sirius happy to see her, yet she had many questions that she wanted answered. They will go perfectly with each other. Lily thought to herself. Ana seemed to think that she and James would get back together, but Lily wasn't ready to jump back into that again just yet. Ana and Nichole were coming over to go out for drinks in an hour. It would be good to see Nichole again. And even better that Lily wound not have to be the one making the drinks. Sirius had kindly backed out of the get together saying he had some stuff that needed to be done. But he was planning on having dinner with them all tomorrow night.

Rolling over on to her side she noticed that a white owl was waiting patiently on the desk. Sitting up and walking over to it, "Hey girl it's been awhile hasn't it?" Lily asked the owl noticing that it was her own owl from when she had been in school. Carefully untying the piece of parchment attached to Hermia. Breaking the seal and proceeding to read the message. Which she was surprised to was from her mother.

_  
Dear Lily,_

_Sirius stopped off by the house to find out where you had been all theses years. I thought that you might like to use your owl again. Even though you told to me to get rid of her I couldn't help but to keep her. I hope everything works out. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Thanks mom you know me better then I know myself," Lily said folding up the letter and laying it on top of the desk.

Lily greeted her friends when they showed up. Each looked different then they had in their school days, but they would always be Ana and Nichole. Ana was tall and had long straight black hair always pulled back in braids. Nichole was shorter then Ana and had short curly blonde hair.

"Lily it's good to see you again," Nichole said hugging Lily, "It really has been to long."

"Yes it has," Lily replied.

They all went down into the Leaky Cauldron to order drinks and catch up. Each wanted to know what Lily had been up to the last three years. Lily told them all about Whitney and Angle's.

Ana was surprised that Lily co-owned a club, "I never thought that you would end up owning a club Lils."

"Right place right time," Lily said shrugging, "I work all night, sleep during the morning, clean up in the afternoon and repeat just about every night."

"I could never do that. Too much work," Nichole added.

"Well you guys now know what's new with me, what's new with you all?"

"Well as you know Lils Ana's marrying Sirius, I'm single, and James is-," Nichole  
stopped there looking over at Ana.

"James is what," Lily asked, "Guys come on. This is not seventh year all over again. We aren't dating remember."

"Well," Ana started taking a deep breath, "He's engaged," she mumbled.

James stretched out on the couch. He had just told Sirius, Lupin, Ana, and Nichole. They all had been shocked. They each secretly expected him to get back together with Lily. He often wished he had. It was different he decided. Amie would be good for him. He hadn't really dated after Lily. Then he had ran into Amie, she had some how had helped to ease the pain that Lily had left.

But how many times had he thought this only to come back to the same conclusion. He wanted Lily. So why was he marrying Amie?

"Because you royally screwed it with Lily," he told himself.

He had started many letters to Lily. Each trying to explain why he had done what he had but they all ended up in the same place, in a nice little stack in his desk collecting dust. But he thought she didn't write either. His sister Becca had often told him that true love always comes through and just wait Lily'll come back. That had not happened. And at the way things were looking it probably never would. Amie was defiantly not Lily, but as close as he could find. He had found relief and comfort in her. She might not have Lily's beautiful green eyes, but he often got lost in Amie's blue eyes. She loved him and he loved her back. He just had to remember that. He had to shut out that voice that kept telling him to find Lily and demand an answer out of her. James jumped as heard a knock at his door. Getting up to go see who it was knowing that more likely then not is was, "Sirius, come on in," James said opening the door.

"Hey mate I was just in the neighborhood and decided to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. With me, Ana, Nichole, and please by all means invite Amie along. We'd all love to meet her considering we have three things to be celebrating."

"Three?"

"Yeah you graduating training, your engagement to Amie, and," Sirius hurried through the next part, "Lily's back in town."

James just stood there in total shock, "Lily?"

"Yes, James you know her. You can't have forgotten that fast. You remember Evans, you two dated for like two years," Sirius said then as an after thought, "She sure hasn't."

"When did you see her?"

"I looked her up. She's been living in New York for the past three years running a club no less," Sirius said with a smirk.

James was too shocked to speak. This was not the time for Lily to show up. He loved Amie, Lily was over she had rejected him right? So why are you trying to convince yourself that you love Amie when you clearly love Lily, his mind kept telling him.

"I don't think I can make-," James started.

"Oh no you don't boy. You owe it to yourself and to Lily to go and at least talk. And I didn't take aneight hour plane ride twice to have you chicken out. Besides you'll have to face her sooner or later. I think once Becca learns Lily's back she'll end up at your house for the reception after your graduation mate."

"You've given that speech before haven't you?"

"How do you think I got Lily to come? Magic? Well I did have to modify it a bit."

* * *

A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed Hope you like the chapter and review it. 


	3. Sleepless

A/N- hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Lily just sat there. No he can't be engaged her mind kept telling her. But then again it was true and Lily would have to accept it, some how. Ana had told that James would more then likely be at dinner tomorrow night with Amie. Lily remembered Amie from her school days. She had been just as smart as Lily, but had had few friends. She chose instead to spend most of her time in the library surrounded by books then with the few friends she did have. Great Lily thought I come back only to get hurt yet again. "Except this time he's hurting you Lily," she told herself. Lily needed to clear her head. She had said goodbye to Ana and Nichole hours ago. Yet she was still wide awake even with the jet lag from the trip. She wasn't use to going to sleep so early. Or it was early for her anyway. It was only 11:30. Lily grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

The night air felt cool on Lily's face. She had to admit that London had its own night life. She found it interesting to walk along the streets. Watching people had always interested Lily. She let her feet carry her where they would. She found herself in a park. It was beautiful. It must have recently rained or something for all the trees and the grass were covered with tiny droplets of water. The full moon shining down on it made it look as if the trees had been bewitched with tinny lights. Lily had many things to think over as she walked.

"James why did you have to be perfect," Lily asked the air in front of her, "Why did I run away?"

Questions such as these had troubled Lily since she had come back. They had managed to get worse after Ana told her about James' engagement. She looked up at the sky hoping there would some answer written among the stars, but none could be found. As Lily was still gazing up at the stars and walking at the same time. She managed to walk off the beaten path into the wet grass. Hearing some one call her name brought her back down to Earth.

"Lily what on Earth are you doing?"

Lily turned around in the wet grass to see James standing on the path.

"Taking a walk is that against the law," Lily asked smiling moving from her spot in the grass back to the path where James stood.

James hadn't been able to sleep. He really didn't need Lily to waltz back into his life now. Would she even talk to him? Did she know he's engaged? He couldn't sleep, when he did manage to dose a bit. He found that his dreams held nothing but broken memories. He thought of mixing a sleeping draft, but he decided that a little air would be better then a potion at the moment. He decided he's try the muggle world. Hopefully no one would notice him. He really just needed to think clear his head. He changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He had to admit that muggle clothing could at time be comfortable. He walked out of his apartment and stepped into the muggle world. It was a different feeling tonight. Like something was going to happen. His feet ended up carrying him to a small park in London.

Casting a quick glance up at the sky and noticing it was a full moon. If he had been at Hogwarts it would have ment that he would be enjoying a night out with his friends. However Remus had learned how to deal with his being a werewolf all on his own. So there was no more need for the Maraurders help on full moons.

He continued on the path he was on thinking over what the next few months would bring. He already had a job at the Ministry when he graduated training. There was a wedding date to set. Amie wanted it to be some time in June. Which in his opinion it made no difference to him when the wedding took place as long as it did. Then there would be Sirius's wedding to attend. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was getting married. Yet he still hadn't realized fully that he was too. Then there would be the whole deal with Lily. Why had she come back? Was it to hopefully find him waiting? Well he wasn't he had moved on and from what Sirius had told so had she.

He walked until he realized that someone else was in the park. She stood in the middle of the grass. Her auburn curls flowing over her jacket, and her green eyes gazing up at the heavens. She looked as James had always remembered her. Like an angle, perfect. He absent mindedly called out to her, "Lily what on Earth are you doing?" She looked over at him startled and replied, "Taking a walk is that against the law?" She walked back to the path and stood in front of him. She smiled up at him. She had grown some more she was almost eye level with him. He felt weird here she was standing in front of him smiling as if nothing had happened.

"How've you been," he asked.

"As well as one can expect. You?"

"About the same," he replied with a little trouble. She was so calm about talking to him. He was so nervous. He felt like he was back in sixth year again trying to ask her out. Except this time he couldn't. Searching for any topic that he could talk about with her, "Sirius tells me you own a club?"

"Yeah," Lily said with a smile, "Well co-own really, but-," she trailed off.

"Is it fun," yeah he know it sounded lame, but what more could he ask her about.

"Tons never a dull moment," Lily said with a smile.

Her smiles were infectious. He loved them and yet they would undoubtedly never be his to cherish. She would go back to America and most likely marry some one there, "I can only imagine."

"Well you should be the one to talk Mr. Auror man. Off to defend the world from evil. Never a dull moment there I'd think."

"Yeah well it's a blast until you come home with bruises," James answered.

"But I'm sure it's all worth it to help someone?"

"Defiantly."

They walked in silence for awhile. Each left to their own thoughts. Each wanting to ask the other about the last three years. And each worried how to go about the conversation. Now that the pleasantries were over and done with.

"Well I think I should be heading back to the Leaky Cauldron now. I've planed to go visit my parents tomorrow," Lily said, "It's been great to see you again James."

"Good to see you again Lily," he answered and before he could really think it through pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye James," Lily said pulling away and walking into the distance leaving him standing there.

Lily walked back to her room, occasionally wiping away a stray tear. Thinking no this wasn't happening. He's getting married Lily. Jamming the key into the door and pushing the door roughly open. Sinking into an arm chair that sat in the corner of the room and pulling her feet up, "This isn't fair," Lily yelled out into the empty room. The tears had started to come faster. Even though there was no one to respond it felt good to yell at something. Get her anger out her pain. It was not fair she thought. I make one mistake and the world decides to turn against me. "I walk away and I lose everything that I used to love." She would not let James do this to her again. She couldn't. Speaking again to the room, "Why did I come back? I knew that this would happen. I hate you James," she mumbled knowing full well she ment the complete opposite. Rising from the chair and walking around the small room once things were so different. At the beginning of the night she had been completely okay with James being engaged to Amie. She might even have been happy for him. Now she didn't know what she wanted. Part of her wanted to curse Amie and the other just wanted to say forget about him it obviously wasn't ment to be. Dropping onto the bed and pulling the blanket up over her head. Tears softly hit the pillow until she fell asleep. And even then she could not rest. Dreams kept tormenting her the rest of the night.

Waking up late to the hooting of Hermia, Lily sat up in bed and looked over at her she had two things tied to her leg. Hermia gently flew over and stopped on the bed, waiting for Lily to untie the messages. Ripping off the first one it was a letter from Ana probably last minute things for dinner that night. The second was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I didn't order this, "Lily said looking up at Hermia. Lily flipped through some of the pages looking to see if there was something that she was suppose to see. Lily found out the time for Auror graduation. Since Ana had neglected to tell her the exact time this was a good thing. Flipping through the last few pages and seeing nothing of interest. A few interesting articles about that rise of a dark power. Tossing the paper aside, Lily pushed back the blankets and walked slowly to her closet and removed a fresh black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She was going to see her parents again. Lily had come home during her three year absence exactly three times. She always came home for Christmas. Each time her mother had begged her to call or meet up with her old friends. Each time Lily had been too nervous. Too scared that she would end up falling back into the groove and then would have to leave again. But most of all she was too afraid to face James. Lily walked out of her room, walking out again into the real world. Lily was meeting her mother at the entrance. Her mother was there. As she always was. Mrs. Gwen Evans. Her light brown hair now had specks of gray in it tied lightly back. But her green eyes like Lily's were windows to her soul.

"Hey mom, " Lily said quietly.

"Lily it's good to see again," her mother said hugging her daughter, "You look terrible did you stay up late last night with Ana and Nichole?"

"Yeah," Lily responded knowing full well her mother would see through the lie. Thinking how horrible she must look. But at this point in her life she really didn't care about either.

"Lily I am so glad you finally came back to your old friends. But how is Whitney doing? How's the club," her mother asked as the walked to the car.

"Good, at least I hope. I left Whit in charge while I'm gone. But I have complete faith in her. The club's picking up some regular business."

"Oh that's wonderful."

The car ride back to the house went by pretty much without a slip. Lily's mother told her that Petunia was getting married to Vernon Dursley.

"Whoa everyone's getting married these days," Lily said exasperatedly, gazing out at the window pulling at piece of her hair.

"Really so who's all getting married my I ask," her mother asked interested in the topic.

"Well let me see there are Petunia and Vernon, Sirius and Ana," Lily said ticking them off on her fingers, "and James and Amie."

"James? That sounds familiar. James Potter? Didn't you date him for a few years at Hogwarts or was it that you hated him?"

"Yes James Potter and yes we did date and yes for the first six years at Hogwarts I hated him with a passion," Lily explained hoping that her mother would drop the subject before she said something that she didn't mean too.

"Hmm well that explains a lot."

"Explains what exactly," Lily asked glancing over from the window at her mother.

"Nothing dear," Her mother said dropping the subject.

"Mother what are you on about," Lily asked surprised as what her mother was implying.

"Nothing honey just explains your whole attitude toward the world today. The color of your shirt today black, interesting choice for you at least," her mother replied with some satisfaction.

"What explains my attitude," Lily asked.

Looking over at her daughter when she was stopped, "Dear you can lie to your friends; you can lie to James if you want. And for some miraculous reason you get away with all of it. But honey I've known you all twenty-one years of your life. And I appreciate not being lied to."

Her mother had seen through the lie, "Fine I'm not okay with the fact that James' is getting married. Okay happy?"

"Yes very. So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what? Oh James by the way you know after three years I'm still madly in love with you," Lily said sarcastically.

"Yes, only I suggest you think over the whole thing first. You know perfect it though he'd probably be happy to hear it."

"Mother the man is getting married. He's obviously moved on."

"Dear the man might have moved on but that doesn't mean he's forgotten you. And who knows maybe this Amie girl is only a trick to fool himself to the fact that he still loves you," her mother finished.

"Yeah sure that's the reason. Or maybe he's just moved on and he actually loves her," Lily replied.

"Lily men do a lot of things they don't mean too at the risk of loosing someone they love."

"Mother I've already been down that road with James. It's not going to work out the way things are looking. And though I might not be okay with it I have to learn to accept it."

"Lily I urge you just tell him. Talk to him. Please," her mother said almost begging.

"You and Sirius should get together and talk, because you both are really good on the whole guilt trip thing."

"Oh Lily please the man is getting married," Her mother said imitating Lily, "Plus I think he's got everything under control for himself."

"Hmm mom thanks," Lily said being serious for the first time, "it means a lot to me."

"Lily I will always be here if you have need. I just hate to see you break your heart again."

"Again? Mother how do you find out about these things? Is it like mother ESP or something?"

"Lily you will always be my daughter and when you left after your seventh year and without seeing James I knew something was up. There are just things that we mothers pick up on."

"I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him, but couldn't find the courage," Lily said brushing away a few tears.

"Lily talk to him. Tell him you'll feel better."

Chapter 6- Some Where Over the Rainbow

When Lily pushed open the door of her room that night she was in much better spirits. The talk with her mother had helped the most. Her sister had been there for her she had tried to help her with her problem. But somehow couldn't figure how it all worked out. So in the end she was very little help. However there was little time to dwell on what her mother had told her or even what her sister had told her. Which the advice had been very much like what her mother said. Lily still needed to get ready for dinner with her friends that night. She picked up the letter that Ana had sent her that morning. It gave the basics, Sirius would be by around sevenish, where they were going, and who all would be there. Lily scanned the list and found Amie's name right there, "Well maybe I'll just have the luck to run into him at the park tonight."

Lily changed into something that looked half way decent. Mainly a nice pair of black pants and her favorite green sweater made up her outfit. Since she had been out of the wizarding world she had out grown her dress robes. She hoped that she wouldn't look to out of the ordinary at a wizarding restaurant. Lily finished by pulling her hair loosely back. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had found her self doing this a lot lately. She couldn't help but figure out if there was something missing in her life. She had thought she had had everything. Great friends, a job she thoroughly enjoyed, and but that was just it there was no and. Pulling aimlessly at a piece of stray hair trying to figure out what it was. But deep down she knew exactly what she was missing. However there was no more time to think about it. Since her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door.

"Hello Sirius," Lily said pulling the door open. He was dressed almost the same way as he had been when he came to the club. Black everything.

"Hello Lily it's good to see you again. James tells me you went to see your parents today how are they?"

"Really good," Lily replied, grabbing her coat, "Shall we go?"

"Sure, this way please," Sirius said ushering Lily out of the room, "Tonight for your eating pleasure we will be dining at Some Where Over the Rainbow."

"What," Lily asked not use to hearing the term used as a restaurant.

"Yes, you heard what I said missy so please fallow me to the fire place and we will be there momentarily," Sirius added with a grin.

Lily Fallowed Sirius down the stairs to the main floor of the Leaky Cauldron stopping when they reached the fireplace. Standing in front of the fireplace and taking a small amount of Floo Powder form a small container he produced from his robes, "Here take some of this and throw it into the fire and-"

Lily interrupting him, "Sirius I've traveled by Floo Powder before." Lily took some of the stuff and throwing it down into the fire. Stepping gently inside the light green flames sticking her head out once more, "Are you coming after me," Lily asked not waiting for a response going back into the flames and calling out, "Some Where Over the Rainbow."

When Lily stepped out of the fire she found herself looking at the most interesting place she had ever seen. It was nothing what she had expected to go with the name 'Some Where Over the Rainbow'. It was a large room it had a ceiling like the one in Hogwarts Great Hall, but this one had rainbows constantly shooting across the sky. Chairs and tables where place evenly along the room in all different colors of the rainbow. They were placed just so that if one would look down on it, it would appear to one giant rainbow. The room its self was painted a pale blue color.

"Beautiful place isn't it," Sirius asked popping out of the fire.

"Yes it's very interesting," Lily replied gazing up at the ceiling.

"Ah there I see Ana," Sirius said, "Come on lets go Lil."

"Coming right behind you," Lily answered. Fallowing him through the place to the table where Ana and Nichole sat. They sat at a table talking of what they needed to do before the party for James on Friday.

"Hey Lily," Ana said looking up as they approached

"Oh so there's no hello for the man you're supposed to be marrying," Sirius asked taking a seat besides Ana.

"Yes but you're here every day and Lily only comes once in a while," Ana said smiling.

"I'm offended," Sirius cried in mock outrage.

"Well suit yourself then," Ana replied giggling as Sirius was about to make another comment but cut him off by asking Nichole, "Have talked to Becca yet?"

Lily just sat there watching Ana and Sirius go at it. Some things would never change. They had been even worse at school. As Ana asked Nichole about Becca Lily thought back to the girl that she had met a few times before.

"Nope remember we have a meeting with her tomorrow," Nichole replied.

"Oh duh how could I forget?"

"It's old age dear," Sirius added, "You know the mind's the first thing to go. First you forget to say hello to me and next you're forgetting meetings."

Ana replied rolling her eyes at him, "Oh that's just oh so clever dear."

"Was that an eye roll?"

"Would you two stop it," Nichole cried, "I mean your worse then when you were at Hogwarts."

"I must regretfully throw my vote in with Nichole," Lily added.

"Oh fine I'll stop," Sirius said.

"So Lily are you going to come to James' party," Ana asked.

"I was invited wasn't I," Lily replied.

"Good now I have a question what are you going to wear?"

"Good grief, please tell me this isn't going to turn into a conversation about clothing and crap like that," Sirius complained.

"Oh hush you," Ana replied, "By the time James' shows up all you two will only be talking about quidditch."

"Is there any other topic of conversation," Sirius shot back.

"None better," James said walking up to the group.

"James how nice of you to join us," Ana said looking behind James, "Where's Amie? Wasn't she coming?"

"Yeah well she got sick and so she's a no show," James said taking a seat next to Lily.


End file.
